


The One Where (Almost) Everyone Cries

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background Chandler/Monica, Background Phoebe/Mike, Background Ross/OFC, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel and Joey get married, and everyone is really emotional about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to arianakristine on tumblr, who answered an OTP meme question about Joey/Rachel about if they would cry at their wedding with "OMG, yes, both of them, as does everyone else." That post gave me the idea for this fic. You can find that post here: http://arianakristine.tumblr.com/post/143702582796/peggy-x-jason-luke-x-jessica-and-joey-x-rachel
> 
> Also, I use the idea that Phoebe would be Rachel's maid of honor due to the deal the women made that they would all get a chance to be maid of honor in season 7.

Monica, as Joey and Rachel's unofficial wedding planner, forces herself to stay composed when she's helping Rachel get ready. It's her job to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch, and she can't let herself get too emotional when everyone is counting on her.

If she discreetly wipes a few tears from her cheeks while the ceremony is underway, it's okay. She doesn't think anyone is paying attention to her at that moment.

* * *

When Chandler starts to give his best man toast, he only makes it through a couple of sentences before he begins bawling uncontrollably.

"Chandler, it's not your wedding!" Monica yells, exasperated with him.

"I'm sorry. This is just such a wonderful day!" he sobs. "They're so in love, and I've been waiting forever for this to happen!" He takes a deep breath and glances at the bride and groom, who are barely managing to stifle their giggles at the overly emotional best man. Before he can start crying again, he raises his champagne glass. "A toast! To the happy couple!" He sinks back into his chair, and Monica rubs his arm supportively. Chandler knows she is feeling just as emotional as he is, even if she isn't showing it right now.

* * *

"Well, how do I look?"

Phoebe cries when she sees Rachel in her wedding dress, ready to get married. "You look so beautiful!"

Rachel hugs her. "Pheebs, don't start crying. That will make me cry, and I just finished doing my makeup!"

Phoebe pulls out of the hug, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you right now. Even if I wasn't with Mike, I wouldn't care that you stole my backup!"

Rachel laughs. Phoebe is a fantastic maid of honor, and she knows exactly what to say to make sure Rachel doesn't cry before the wedding.

* * *

Alicia, Ross's new girlfriend, is worried when he starts to sniffle during the ceremony. She's only been dating Ross for four months, but she knows Rachel and Ross have a lot of history together. Her fears are thankfully alleviated when Ross, still sniffling, beams with pure joy.

During the reception, Alicia asks Ross why he was crying.

Ross starts sniffling again. "They're my best friends, and I just---" He takes a deep breath. "I really love weddings."

* * *

Rachel wanted to look nice for her wedding pictures, so she made sure not to cry while she was getting ready. Despite her resolve, she can't contain her tears when Joey recites his wedding vows. She's too deliriously happy to notice that mascara is running down her face.

* * *

Joey's grin could power the entire state of New York as he stands at the altar. This is the best day of his life.

When Joey sees Rachel walk down the aisle, he's so overwhelmed by emotion that he has to cover his mouth with his hand to control his sobs. She's ethereally beautiful. A part of him can't believe this is actually happening.

Chandler pats his shoulder roughly. "Stay strong, man."

Once Rachel arrives at the altar, Joey's grin could power the entire country.

* * *

Emma doesn't understand why everyone is crying so much. Her mommy is marrying her Uncle Joey, and she knows that's a good thing. She twirls around in her pretty flower girl dress while her mommy is getting ready and, at Aunt Monica's signal, skips down the aisle, strewing flower petals behind her.

After her Uncle Chandler's toast, she decides to talk to her half-brother Ben. He's older, and he knows more than she does. As she strolls to him, she walks past Ben's moms and sees Carol tearing up about "one of the most beautiful weddings I've ever been to."

She sits down in an empty chair next to Ben. "Why is everyone crying today?"

He rolls his eyes. "Grown-ups are weird, Emma."


End file.
